Ma vie est un enfer
by yuuri tsukiya
Summary: Hidan est un démon. Ou tout du moins c'est ainsi que le considèrent les élèves et professeurs de son lycée. Mais que se passe-t-il lorsqu'un nouvel étudiant au tempérament explosif fait son apparition ? Hidan x Deidara YAOI !
1. Toi et moi ça fait 2

**~ Auteur :** Yuuri Tsukiya.

**~ Titre :** Ma vie est un enfer.

**~ Genre :** Romance / School-fic.

**~ Pairing :** HidaDei (Hidan x Deidara). Autres couples possibles...

**~ Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette fanfic sont la propriété exclusive de Masashi Kishimoto... Les fans absolus de Naruto excuseront donc ma personne pour cette histoire que mon pauvre petit cerveau dérangé et pervers à créer de toute pièce (lol).

**Rating :** M (R-18) : **/!\** Yaoi **/!\**.

**~ POV :** Hidan.

* * *

_« Une rencontre peu engageante_

_Est parfois susceptible de changer une vie._

_Et si leurs propos se voulaient être austères au début,_

_La conclusion de leur histoire pourrait bien être courtoise._

_Rivalité et antipathie :_

_Voilà deux thermes aptes à engendrer l'amour. »_

**[Yuuri Tsukiya]**

* * *

**MA VIE EST UN ENFER**

**- Chapitre 1 : Toi et moi ça fait deux –**

J'avais pour habitude de me désintéresser de tout ce qui m'entourait. A vrai dire, la seule chose qui m'importait vraiment était moi et ma simple petite personne. Je n'aurais d'ailleurs aucune honte à avouer que j'étais sans conteste quelqu'un d'incroyablement vaniteux, et dont l'orgueil dépassait le seuil de l'entendement. Quiconque se risquait à me contredire finissait à l'hôpital, ou bien dans le pire des cas, à la morgue. C'est ce que tous les autres élèves s'amusaient à dire. Bien entendu, je n'avais encore jamais tué personne, bien qu'il me soit déjà arrivé d'expédier un ou deux impertinents aux portes de l'inconscient. Mes mains étaient donc ma meilleure arme et je ne lésinais pas sur les coups lorsque j'avais l'occasion de m'en servir.

C'était d'ailleurs cette violence qui avait été fondatrice de mon règne. Car ici j'étais roi. Je m'élevais au dessus de tous les principes, bafouait la crédibilité des professeurs et corrigeais tous les petits insolent qui osaient s'opposer à ma dictature. Selon de nombreux philosophes, un empire institué par la crainte et la brutalité ne durait jamais. Cependant, cela faisait déjà bien plus de deux ans que ma tyrannie subsistait et elle n'était pas prête de s'achever...

Cette année encore, j'étais prêt à défendre les avantages qui m'était du en tant que «démon du lycée Sakuya». Et pour dire vrai, je me réjouissais déjà à l'idée de pouvoir torturer sans aucun ménagement les nouveaux arrivants, qu'ils fussent en première ou dernière année. Tourmenté ces pauvres petites choses qu'étaient les élèves de mon établissement scolaire me procurait un plaisir qu'il ne m'était nullement possible de définir tant il était grand. Voir leur visages effrayés par la grandeur et l'obscurité de ma suprématie était le plus beau des spectacles à mes yeux et je ne m'en étais jamais lassé jusque là.

Et puis il y avait toujours ces petits imbéciles qui osaient venir me défier alors qu'ils ne connaissaient pas encore l'envergure de ma réputation. C'était très certainement là, un des points les plus divertissants de la rentrée des classes. Mon seul regret était que cela ne durait qu'un temps, car une fois tout le monde mis au courant de la place que j'occupais dans la chaine alimentaire, plus personne ne se risquait à venir me provoquer. Ce pourquoi je remplaçais cette distraction par une autre en me trouvant un ou deux souffre douleurs que je maltraitais jusqu'à ce qu'ils se résignent à quitter l'établissement...

C'est ainsi que je voyais ma vie : J'étais né pour faire souffrir. Bien que beaucoup d'autres à ma place s'en seraient plains, je trouvais cela particulièrement plaisant. Les larmes, le sang et la douleur constituait à mes yeux, la plus belle œuvre d'art que Dieu ait jamais pu créer. Car ils étaient avant tout preuve de vie. Il fallait souffrir pour se sentir vivant. Il fallait pleurer pour concevoir que l'on existait. Il fallait saigner pour prendre conscience de la valeur de la vie. Mon monde se résumait à cela. Il y avait moi, et il y avait les autres. Je créais la torture et ils la recevaient. J'étais le démon et eux la nourriture. Ca n'allait pas plus loin, et c'était très bien ainsi...

* * *

Aujourd'hui encore je patientais devant le portail du lycée Sakuya. Il faisait terriblement chaud ce matin et je n'avais donc pas pris la peine de venir avec ma veste d'uniforme. Je scrutais la foule approchante, tentais de repérer mes potentiels souffre douleurs, et examinait chaque jolie fille qui passait devant moi. La plupart des élèves me contournaient sagement, sûrement par peur de s'en prendre une belle dans la figure. Cela m'arrangeait fort bien, car ainsi il m'était possible de localiser sans trop de mal les nouveaux étudiants. Il suffisait de voir lesquels d'entre eux osaient, en toute innocence, s'approcher à moins de trois mètre de l'endroit où je me trouvais. Pauvres petites choses... Si seulement ils étaient conscients du danger encouru. Mais l'heure n'était malheureusement pas à la rigolade. Car si je dévoilais tout de suite ma personnalité satanique, le jeu prendrait fin dans l'immédiat. Et je tenais à ce qu'il dure le plus longtemps possible.

**« - Hey, Hidan ! Déjà en train de chasser le nouvel écolier ? »** Me lança une voix à ma gauche.

Je n'eus pas besoin de me retourner pour comprendre de qui il s'agissait. Assurément, j'étais un démon. Et je dirais même plus le roi des démons. Mais chaque monarque se devait d'avoir ses princes. Et Sasori en faisait parti. Nous nous connaissions depuis l'enfance et bien qu'au début nos relations étaient des plus inquiétantes, le temps avait fait son œuvre et d'ennemis nous étions passés à rivaux, pour finir amis, puis meilleurs amis. Dès lors, il avait reçu le même titre que moi et la renommée qui allait avec. Il était craint et respecté de tous, bien que sa passivité naturelle ait quelque peu atténué cette image. Bien entendu, sa réputation ne valait pas la mienne mais elle la suivait de près.

**« - Ouais comme tu vois je bosse dur. Y'a pas mal de nouvelles têtes on dirait. »** Répondis-je, un sourire aux lèvres.

Nous restâmes un long moment devant le portail jusqu'à ce que les deux autres membres de notre clan nous aient rejoints. Pein arriva quelques minutes après Sasori. Lui et moi étions pareils. Non pas sur un point de vu moral, mais je dirais plutôt sur un plan physique. Tout d'abord car nous étions, il fallait bien le dire, d'une beauté masculine peu courante. Ensuite parce que c'était cette même beauté qui nous rendait si terrifiant. Pein avait un nombre incalculable de percing sur le corps. Son visage, en particulier, en était recouvert de telle sorte qu'il en devenait passablement effrayant. En ce qui me concernait, ma physionomie n'avait absolument rien d'anodin. Premièrement, j'étais très certainement le seul homme sur terre qui pu se vanter d'avoir les yeux violet, et parfois même presque rouge. C'était entre autre cette caractéristique de mon anatomie qui m'avait valu la réputation du «démon de Sakuya». Ensuite, mes cheveux étaient blanc argentés de nature. Chose incroyable me direz-vous. C'était pourtant mon cas. Et donc, comme je le disais, lui et moi étions en tous points semblables. A l'exception que lui possédait un tempérament calme et passif, diamétralement opposé au miens qui étaient pour le moins explosif !

Il s'en suivit de Konan, la seule fille que j'avais jamais pu considérer comme une amie. Car oui, j'aimais les femmes. Et pas qu'un peu, il fallait bien l'avouer. Mais avec elle, s'était différent, car contrairement aux autres, je n'avais tout bonnement aucun pouvoir de séduction ou même d'intimidation sur elle. Lors de ma seconde année de lycée, je l'avais choisit comme souffre douleurs n°1... Choix que j'avais très vite regretté en voyant qu'aucune de mes menaces ne l'influençait et qu'elle y restait totalement indifférente. Pein en était par la suite tombé amoureux et depuis ce temps, il n'avait toujours pas eut le courage de le lui dire.

**« - Ils vont faire l'annonce des classes. Allons-y. »** Déclarais-je lorsque tout le monde fut réunit.

Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers la cour principale où une foule compacte et bruyante patientait déjà. A notre approche, la plupart des élèves cessèrent de parler, donnant des coups de coudes à leurs voisins qui ne nous avaient pas encore remarqués. Si me promener seul dans les couloirs provoquait déjà la frayeur de tous, inutile de vous décrire la réaction des élèves lorsqu'ils nous voyaient approcher en bande. Le silence s'installa petit à petit, au plus grand étonnement des nouveaux, qui interprétèrent certainement cela comme le commencement de la cérémonie d'accueil. Bientôt, la directrice de l'établissement, Tsunade, monta sur l'estrade qui avait été aménagée au centre du patio et commença son petit discours habituel.

**« - Bienvenu à tous et à toutes au lycée Sakuya. Je me réjouis de voir que nous accueillons encore de nombreux élèves cette année, et espère que vous profiterez pleinement de l'enseignement qui vous serra offert ici. Pour commencer, je vais faire l'appelle des classes. Vos professeurs principaux vous attendent devant l'entrée du bâtiment central. Je laisse à leur charge la besogne qui est de vous expliquer le fonctionnement de l'établissement. Bien commençons... »**

* * *

Une fois encore, je me retrouvais dans la même classe que Sasori. Et comme chaque année, nous allions nous asseoir sur les tables du fond. Autant vous dire que tous ceux qui espéraient se tenir loin des professeurs afin de pouvoir bavarder se battait à présent pour les tables du premier rang. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant que la cloche ne se mette à sonner. Notre professeure principale, Melle. Anko, pénétra alors dans la salle et referma la porte coulissante derrière elle. Après qu'elle se fut présentée et installé, elle entreprit de faire l'appel. Tous y répondirent... Sauf un certain Iwa.

Je ne connaissais pas le nom de tous les élèves du lycée. A vrai dire, cela m'importait peu de savoir qui était qui, car la plupart du temps, les noms de ceux que j'interpellais étaient remplacés par une quelconque insulte... Cependant, cet Iwa ne me disait absolument rien. J'espérais donc ne pas me tromper en avançant qu'il s'agissait d'un nouvel étudiant. Ainsi, j'aurais pu créer l'irréprochable stéréotype du parfait martyr : Un nouvel étudiant de dernière année dans la même classe que moi. Il aurait remplit tous les critères et serait devenu mon œuvre d'art...

Cependant, la mâtiné passa sans que mon idéal ne fasse apparition et je commençais à désespérer. Sasori m'avait même soumis l'idée que cela était peut-être du à une erreur dans la base de données de l'établissement. Après l'heure du déjeuné, je me résignais à concevoir cette possibilité. Mais il en fut tout autrement. Car à peine le cours de géographie de l'insupportable M. Kabuto avait-il commencé, que quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Je m'en désintéressais totalement. Ca ne pouvait être qu'un surveillant ou autre membre du personnel enseignant.

Comme je m'y attendais, ce fut Shizune, la sous-secrétaire de la directrice, qui pénétra dans la salle de classe. Après avoir échangé quelques paroles silencieuse avec notre professeur, elle monta sur l'estrade et se racla la gorge. Avec un peu de chance, elle allait annoncer l'absence de certains éducateurs...

**« - Bonjour à tous. Pardonnez-moi de vous dérangez durant vos heures de travail, mais je suis venu vous faire une annonce un peu spéciale. Comme vous le savez, le jeune Iwa n'était pas là ce matin. Son avion vient tout juste de débarquer et c'est donc la cause de son retard. Soyez gentil avec lui, d'accord ? Viens, Dei-kun... »** Ordonna-t-elle en adressant un regard à la porte d'entrée, restée à moitié ouverte.

A cet instant précis, tous mes sens étaient en pleine ébullition ! Comme je l'avais prédit, mon idéal allait faire son entrée dans ma salle de cours et devenir mon martyr suprême. Sasori sembla remarquer mon agitation et soupira longuement à mes cotés. Je lui adressais en retour un immense sourire de contentement, qu'il ignora sans aucune retenue. Chaque élève avait les yeux rivé vers le palier, attendant que ce fameux Iwa pénètre dans... la cage de l'enfer !

C'est alors qu'une jeune femme fit son apparition. Elle avait de long cheveux dorés qui lui descendaient jusqu'au dessous des épaules, et des yeux bleu océanique dont la candeur paraissait surréaliste. Les traits fin et pâles de son visage étaient partiellement dissimulés sous une épaisse mèche de cheveux blonds, mais on pouvait voir sans aucun mal, l'extrême beauté qui s'y cachait. Son corps, quand à lui, était certes de taille moyenne, mais d'une finesse et d'une élégance peu provinciale. Le pantalon bleuté qui retombait sur ses hanches ne la rendait que plus belle encore... Le pantalon ?!

Première baffe mental ! Et apparemment je n'étais pas le seul à m'être trompé sur la «nature» de ce jeune garçon. Car oui, à en juger de par son uniforme scolaire, il était bel et bien un homme. Certes, d'une féminité extrême, et d'une apparence peu virile, mais sans conteste masculine. Le concerné s'approcha lentement de l'estrade et y monta, ignorant au passage les regards choqués et parfois même pervers que lui lançaient les autres élèves. Une fois qu'il fut fasse à nous, Shizune lui donna une petite tape dans le dos, comme pour l'encourager à prendre la parole.

**« - Bonjour, hm... Je m'appelle Deidara Iwa et j'arrive d'Angleterre, hm. Enchanté, hm. »** Résuma-t-il brièvement.

Mon cerveau semblait marcher au ralenti. Cependant, je réussis à comprendre deux choses suite à ce qu'il venait de dire : De un, il avait un accent étrange et certainement anglais. De deux, il n'avait pas encore mué étant donner le timbre de sa voix.

**« - Enchanté Deidara-kun. Il reste un bureau de libre au fond. Va vite t'asseoir s'il te plaît. »** Demanda M. Kabuto.

Je ne pourrais dire combien de fois j'ai bénis Jashin en une fraction de seconde. Pourquoi ? Et bien tout simplement parce que le bureau en question se trouvait être celui juste à côté du miens ! Une fois encore je replongeais dans mon univers délicieusement morbide et sanglant pour imaginer ce que j'allais pouvoir faire subir à ce nouvel étudiant. Il allait être mon bouquet final ! Pour ma dernière année à Sakuya, j'allais créer le martyr parfait. Non seulement les critères étaient remplis, mais en plus de cela, j'avais droit à une beauté androgyne divinement fragile et innocente... Merci père noël !

Un sourire démentiel se forma sur mes lèvres et Sasori, toujours à mes côtés, n'eut pas besoin de chercher plus loin pour comprendre quelles étaient mes intentions vis-à-vis du jeune Iwa... Il allait souffrir. Et une fois plongé dans son propre sang, il ne serrait que plus magnifique encore ! Mes pensées s'évanouirent lorsque j'entendis une chaise racler à ma droite, signe que ma future victime venait de prendre place aux côtés de son bourreau. Je relevais donc la tête et attendit qu'il me regarde... Lorsque nos yeux se croisèrent, je cru déceler un éclair de peur dans les prunelles de ma proie. Les yeux du démon faisaient toujours cet effet à quiconque osait les dévisager ! Après tout, des yeux rouge sang affamés et cruels ça ne couraient pas les rues !... Mais à mon plus grand étonnement, cette peur fut très vite remplacer par un air de malice provocante. De toute ma vie, jamais je ne me souviens avoir déjà eut à voir une telle expression. Ou tout du moins personne ne s'était jamais risqué à me défier de la sorte !... Le jeu promettait d'être très amusant cette année.

* * *

Le cours passa terriblement lentement. La géographie m'ennuyais plus qu'autre chose, et pour dire vrai, je me fichais éperdument de savoir où se trouvait le mont Everest et quelle était son altitude. C'est vrai, à par pour ceux qui souhaitaient devenir alpiniste ou moniteur de ski, à quoi cela pouvait-il bien servir ? Je posais donc mes jambes sur ma table de travail, sans prendre la peine de sortir mes affaires, et laissais ma chaise en suspend sur les deux pieds arrière, afin d'obtenir une position assez confortable pour dormir. M. Kabuto, comme je m'y attendais, me fit une remarque impétueuse.

**« - Hidan ! Tiens-toi correctement je te pris ! »** Ordonna-t-il, tout du moins hésitant.

**« - Non. »** Répondis-je le plus simplement du monde, en lui lançant un regard mauvais.

A mon plus grand contentement, il n'insista pas et repris son cours comme si de rien n'était. Je sentis alors une paire d'yeux éberlués me fixer à ma droite. Tous les élèves de ma classes, qui eux me connaissaient, n'étaient pas étonnés de me voir agir ainsi. Cependant, pour lui qui était nouveau, cela dépassait l'entendement. J'étais quelque peu heureux d'avoir provoqué une telle réaction chez lui, mais tout de même déçu de n'avoir pu me contenir plus longtemps. Cependant mon impatience naturelle faisait que j'avais vraiment hâte de commencer le jeu. Inutile de feindre d'être un bon garçon. Cette personnalité ne m'allait d'ailleurs pas du tout.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent et je me retenais le mieux du monde à ne pas regarder mon martyr. Néanmoins, il se produisit une chose dont j'ignore quelle en était la cause. Je sentis quelque chose de dure heurté faiblement l'un des deux pieds de la chaise sur laquelle j'étais toujours assis en épingle. Juste une légère frappe, rien de très fort. Mais juste assez puissante pour me faire perdre l'équilibre. Je vis donc le plafond tourner lentement devant mes yeux qui s'étaient brusquement ouvert et me retrouvait par terre, les pieds toujours posés sur mon bureau et la tête au sol.

Un grand brouhaha s'éleva dans la salle de cours et je mis plusieurs minutes avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait de rires à demi-étouffés. Prenant conscience de la situation, je me relevais brusquement et claquais violement mes deux mains sur ma table de travail. Le silence fut immédiat et plus personne ne décrocha mot. Je fulminais intérieurement. Mon amour-propre venait d'en prendre un sacré coup. De plus, je savais pertinemment ce qui avait causé ma chute... Cependant, je fis mine de n'avoir rien vu et me contentai de reprendre ma position initiale. Le reste du cours se passa sans aucune accroche et dans un silence de mort. Peut-être bien les élèves pensaient-ils que faire un quelconque commentaire sur ce qu'il venait de se produire les aurait entraîné directement à la case hôpital. Ce qui était le cas bien-entendu.

* * *

Une fois que la cloche eut sonnée, je me dirigeais sans plus attendre vers la sortie, Sasori me suivant de près. Lui aussi savait qu'il ne fallait pas venir me parler lorsque j'étais dans un tel état, les nerfs poussés à vif. Mais ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que j'étais déjà en train d'établir ma stratégie de contre-attaque... Et elle promettait d'être particulièrement sanglante. Un dessin diaboliquement parfait prenait forme dans mon esprit et je décidais même de mettre mon plan a exécution au cours des prochaines minutes.

**« - Sasori... Va rejoindre les autres. J'ai un truc à faire. »** Déclarais-je, un sourire vipérin sur les lèvres.

**« - Hi... Hidan. Tu ne devrais pas... »** Commença-il.

Mais un simple regard de ma part suffit à le faire taire. Il partit donc sans plus de cérémonie rejoindre Pein et Konan dans la cour principale, me laissant seul avec mes idées noires... Ou plutôt bleus, blanches et rouges pour être plus précis. Avec un ou deux rubans et une paire de chaussettes montante... Oui, c'était le plan parfait. Si ce petit imbécile voulait la guerre il allait l'avoir. Rien de tel qu'un peu de résistance pour commencer l'année !

Je me dirigeais donc vers le local à vêtement, fusillant du regard quiconque m'approchait de trop près. Un ou deux coups de poings bien placés sur quelques élèves m'auraient fait le plus grand bien. Ils l'avaient tous bien compris, ce pourquoi les couloirs furent bientôt vidés de toutes âme humaine... Le silence j'aimais. Mais les pleures et les supplications de Deidara, j'aimerais certainement encore plus. Une fois arrivé dans le local, je prenais tout ce dont j'avais besoin, et ressortais sans plus attendre. Il ne me restait plus qu'à trouver ce petit imbécile insolent et suicidaire.

Chose qui ne fut pas vraiment très difficile, puisqu'il ne restait que lui dans les couloirs. Je le regardais du coin de l'œil, et me faisais discret. Bientôt, il se leva et entra dans une salle à quelque foulée de là où j'étais : Les toilettes pour homme. Bénis sois-tu Jashin-sama !! Si lui aussi se décidait à me rendre la tâche plus facile, alors le tour était joué. J'entrais donc à sa suite, mon paquetage toujours sous le bras...

**« - Tu vas voir ce qu'il en coûte de se moquer d'Hidan, le démon de Sakuya... »**

La scène qui se déroula ensuite est bien trop violente pour être décrite... Ce pourquoi je m'abstiendrais de vous donnez les détails. Tout ce que je puis vous dire, c'est que mon plan avait fonctionné. Je dirais même qu'il avait fonctionné à merveille ! Quelques minutes plus tard, je sortais des toilettes, les cheveux ébouriffés et quelques griffures aux mains. Rien de bien grave, cela va de soit. Et le traitement de choc que je lui avais fait subir valait bien ces quelques petits bobos !

**« - Bon, étape 1 réussie... Maintenant passons à l'étape 2 ! »**

La cloche annonça la reprise des cours et je m'éclipsais discrètement en direction de notre salle de classe... Mais non pas pour y entrer. Plutôt pour appuyer vicieusement sur l'alarme incendie qui se trouvait à son encontre. La sirène se déclencha instantanément. Tous les élèves sortirent en courant se réfugier dans le préau extérieur. Je suivais le mouvement, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres. Ce que je pouvais être un géni lorsque l'envie de tuer me prenait ! Pein, Sasori et Konan m'attendaient à l'extérieur. Vu leurs airs inquiets, ils ne se doutaient apparemment pas que j'étais à l'origine de cette fausse alerte. Mais ils le comprirent bien vite lorsqu'ils remarquèrent mon expression plus que satisfaite.

**« - Hidan-chan ? »** Demanda Konan, l'air soucieuse.

**« - Le spectacle va être de taille, je vous le dis... »** Me contentais-je de répondre en jubilant.

Et comme je l'avais prévu, mon cher et tendre petit martyr finit par sortir à son tour. En retard bien sur. Ce pourquoi tous les yeux se rivèrent sur lui lorsqu'il fut le dernier à franchir les portes de l'établissement. Les professeurs se tournèrent eux aussi et accoururent vers la... _jeune fille_ en question. M. Jiraya, notre professeur d'arithmancie fut le premier à s'approcher d'elle.

**« - Vous allez bien **_**mademoiselle**_** ? Vite venez par ici je vous pris. C'est dangereux de rester là-bas. »** Dit-il en lui prenant la main.

Je vis les joues de _la_ concernée s'empourprées d'un rouge carmin. Les élèves de ma classes, qui bien-entendu, l'avaient reconnus, s'esclaffèrent de rire en voyant le spectacle qu'_elle_ offrait. Notre professeur, M. Kabuto, _la_ reconnu également et accouru vers _elle_ pour l'aider. Une fois qu'il fut relever, il se tourna vers l'assemblée et fit signe à la directrice de s'approcher. Cette dernière, une fois mise au courant de la situation se tourna vers nous et nous fusilla du regard. Cela eut vite fait de ramener le silence... Mais je savais qu'elle ne tenterait rien contre moi. Car comme je vous l'avais dit avant, ma suprématie dépassait les règles et allait bien au-delà de l'autorité enseignante. Ce pourquoi je restais calme et continuait de profiter du spectacle : Un magnifique Deidara Iwa en uniforme féminin, des rubans rouges dans les cheveux, autour du cou et des poignets, ainsi qu'une petite touche de maquillage. Le tout planté au milieu de la cour, sous le regard hilare de plus de six-cent élèves... Une représentation à ne pas manquer !

**« - Il semblerait que l'alarme ne soit qu'une erreur de manipulation de la part du concierge. Veuillez regagner vos classes sans plus attendre ! »** Ordonna-t-elle.

Tous s'exécutèrent, sachant bien que le concierge n'y était pour rien dans cette affaire. Je m'exécutais aussi et passais à côté de Deidara, qui fixait les professeurs d'un air incroyablement choqué. Je m'arrêtais donc devant lui, et m'accroupissais pour me retrouver à son niveau. Il venait d'avoir une belle démonstration du pouvoir que j'avais sur chaque personne qui fréquentait ce lycée, adultes compris.

**« - Bienvenue dans mon monde Dei-chan... »** Lui susurrai-je avant de partir.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! J'espère que mon style d'écriture ne vous aura pas gené et que la trâme de l'histoire, bien qu'elle n'en soit qu'à son début, aura su capter votre attention ! Mes excuses pour les potentielles fautes de langue ou de frappe... Je n'ai jamais été ttrès douée pour cela lol. Le prochain chapitre ne saurait tarder, et je pense pouvoir le poster ce week-end, dans la mesure du possible... Merci d'avoir lu et à très bientôt !


	2. Déclaration de guerre !

**REMERCIEMENTS**

Un grand MERCI à tous les reviewers du précédent chapitre, mais aussi un grand PARDON pour cet horrible et inacceptable retard dans la mise en ligne de la suite ! J'ai été… Vraiment peu inspirée par cette histoire. A peine le premier chapitre relu, je me sentais déjà démoralisée. J'ai même pensé plusieurs fois à la laisser tomber. Mais me voilà à nouveau pleine d'inspiration et d'énergie, pour le plus grand bonheur de certain (bien à vous, chers lecteurs) et le plus grand malheur d'autres (ainsi soit le monde, avec ses homophobes…). Bref, mieux vaut tard que jamais, et voici donc le deuxième chapitre de « **Ma vie est un enfer** » ! =)

* * *

_« La provocation induit la haine…_

_Mais il est cependant bien dit que l'animosité _

_est une très proche cousine de l'amour. »_

**[Yuuri Tsukiya]**

* * *

**MA VIE EST UN ENFER**

**- Chapitre 2 : Déclaration de guerre ! –**

Je tirais une satisfaction sans pareille de mon succès d'hier. Deidara avait été humilié à un tel point, que je me doutais bien qu'il ne referait pas surface dans cet établissement avant au moins trois jours. Juste assez de temps pour que je puisse mettre au point mon nouvel assaut. Je ne laissais absolument aucun répit à mes victimes, les assaillant de toutes sortes d'épreuves et de hontes dont j'étais le seul et unique organisateur. Une fois remis de ses précédentes émotions, il allait de nouveau gouter au plaisir d'être humilié par l'être suprême que j'étais. Oui, ma stratégie était effectivement diabolique… Et il n'y avait rien de plus jouissif à ma connaissance !

Comme à son habitude, Sasori m'attendait devant le portail du lycée. Lorsque j'arrivai au près de lui, il me salua d'une voix pâteuse et alanguie, les yeux cernés par une évidente mauvaise nuit de sommeil. Pain et Konan ne tardèrent pas à nous rejoindre, et la discussion eut presque immédiatement pour sujet l'épisode «Deidara en jupette». Les élèves qui affluaient des ruelles voisines nous contournaient consciencieusement pour ne pas déranger notre discussion, formant comme toujours cet infranchissable périmètre de sécurité autour de notre petit groupe.

**« - Tu n'y a vraiment pas été de main morte. Mais je dois bien avoué que le spectacle était très… distrayant. »** Déclara Sasori, en se léchant les lèvres.

Je compris immédiatement que la forme plus que le fond lui avait plus. On pouvait considérer la forme comme une image érotique d'écolière blonde en mini-jupe – représentation plutôt alléchante qui avait du faire tourner bien des têtes – et le fond comme une vengeance pure et simple de ma part... Il était donc clair que pour tous les spectateurs, l'aspect esthétique comptait plus que la démarche intentionnelle.

**« - Ne l'encourage pas ! »** S'écria Konan, outrée par son manque de décence.

**« - Et ce n'était que l'apéritif… Attendez un peu de voir ce que j'ai concocté pour la suite ! »** Assurai-je, ignorant superbement sa remarque.

J'allais leur proposer une virée au centre commercial, n'ayant pas très envie d'assister aux cours en sachant que mon martyr n'y serrait pas non plus. Mais, comme je le dis toujours, le destin est aléatoire et nous réserve bien des surprises. C'est donc avec un étonnement colossal que j'accueillis la vision de Deidara, marchant paisiblement sur le trottoir opposé, son uniforme revêtu et son cartable nonchalamment installé sur son dos. Ma stupéfaction devait clairement se lire sur mon visage, car il esquissa un sourire hautain et provocateur en arrivant à l'entrée, violant la limite du périmètre que tous les élèves respectaient, et passant si près de moi que nos bras se frôlèrent.

**« - Good-morning honey, hm. »** Déclara-t-il à mon adresse, d'une voix incroyablement doucereuse.

Je ne compris pas un traitre mot de cela… Certainement de l'anglais – l'accent qu'il avait pris me rappelait légèrement celui de notre professeur de langues étrangères. J'observai avec des yeux complètement ronds sa silhouette filiforme de cet impétueux aux cheveux blonds s'éloigner sur les pavé menant au gymnase, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans les vestiaires. Mes amis étaient tout aussi surpris : c'était bien la toute première fois, à mon souvenir en tout cas, qu'un élève que j'avais publiquement ridiculisé osait se présenter en cours le lendemain même de sa dérision. Incrédule, mais surtout fou de rage, je reportai à une prochaine fois mes plans de sortie, et entrait à mon tour dans l'établissement.

* * *

Il existe des personnes en ce monde dont la carrure permet de porter n'importe quels habits – qu'ils soient beaux, grotesque, extravagants ou laids, ils ressortiront toujours magnifiques, s'ils sont exposés sur un corps dont l'élégance et le raffinement ne peut être décliné par le ridicule. Et, je devais bien avouer qu'en l'occurrence, le bleu délavé du jogging que nous imposait l'établissement avait un côté incroyablement érotique lorsqu'il était porté par Deidara. Son tee-shirt, bien trop leste pour lui, retombait souplement sur ses épaules menues et son short laissait dépasser de moitié un caleçon noir aux coutures bleues fluo.

Une telle description ferra peut-être bavé certaines filles, mais je préciserais aussi, que l'extrême féminité de ce blond au joli fessier, rendait impossible ce genre d'attirement. Ce pourquoi les regards vicieux et étonnement chauds qui lui était lancés, résultaient pour la plupart, d'entités masculines. Et il me fallait avouer, que mes propres yeux, à ma grande damnation, ne pouvaient qu'être hypnotisés par l'indécence fulgurante et obscène de mon cher et tendre petit martyr… Chose qui m'irrita au point que je du frapper un élève qui passait par là pour arriver à calmer mes ardeurs.

**« - Bonjour la jeunesse, et bienvenue à tous dans ce formidable cours de sport ! Je serrais votre professeur au long de cette année, et j'ai le plaisir de vous apprendre que nous allons commencer le programme par la natation ! »** S'exclama Gai Maito, un homme horriblement laid qui possédait les sourcils les plus épais que le monde ait jamais connu.

Des exclamations de joies fusèrent de toute part. Les élèves appréciaient singulièrement la piscine du lycée – non pas que les cours en eux-mêmes les intéressaient, mais ils trouvaient toujours un moyen pour tourner la chose de façon amusante. C'est donc dans la bonne-humeur que cette annonce fut accueillit, et je dois dire que j'y trouvais moi-même un aspect assez profitable. Mon regard se perdit une fois de plus – n'y voyez aucune obsession je vous pris – vers Deidara, qui a ma plus grande surprise affichait une moue dégoutée et horrifié, à l'inverse de tous nos camarades de classe. J'en déduisis que la piscine ne devait pas être son fort, et qu'il serrait donc facile de le ridiculiser une fois de plus.

**« - Nous passerons ce premier cours à énumérer les affaires dont vous aurez besoin. Il nous faudra aussi établir des groupes par niveaux et déterminer les objectifs à atteindre. »** Continua notre professeur, la voix empreint d'un enjouement ridicule, et le pouce relevé en signe de victoire.

Les deux heures passèrent lentement… Je dirais même, très lentement. M. Maito nous rappela que sans les affaires appropriées pour ce type d'entrainement, il nous serrait impossible de participer au cours – chose évidente qui m'irrita sincèrement. De même que pour l'uniforme ou la tenue sportive, les effets utiles, y comprit le maillot de bain, les lunettes de plongée et les serviettes étaient fournies par l'établissement. Deidara pâlissait à vu d'œil, ce qui eut don de renforcer mes soupçons quand à son aversion pour les sport aquatiques. Soupçons qui se trouvèrent définitivement confirmés lorsqu'il alla se placer dans le groupe des «poissons rouges» – nom idiot qui était destiné à la communauté des plus nuls.

La cloche teinta. Nous pûmes enfin rejoindre les vestiaires et enlever cet affreux jogging – qui représentait, à mon goût, un sacrilège du textile – pour revêtir nos uniformes. Je remarquai alors victorieusement qu'un coup de pouce du destin avait fait que mon casier était à côté de celui de Deidara. Je m'avançais donc orgueilleusement dans sa direction, le regard carnassier et les poings serrés. Il sursauta légèrement en me voyant approcher, mais se ravisa bien vite en affichant un air tout aussi provoquant que le mien.

**« - Alors Dei-chan, déjà remis de tes émotions d'hier ? »** Demandais-je, en esquissant un sourire hautain.

**« - Comme tu peux le voir, je me porte à merveille, hm. »** Répondit-il, faussement amical.

Il referma son casier, et parti, toujours souriant. Je le regardais s'éloigner dans cette démarche incroyablement féline et naturelle dont lui seul avait la clé, avant de reconcentrer mon attention sur la porte métallique de ma propre penderie. J'entrais distraitement le code à quatre chiffres sur le cadran noir qui le surplombait. C'était un numéro on ne peut plus simple, que presque tout le monde connaissait dans le lycée… Mais seul un fou se serrait risqué à aller y fouiller sans en avoir reçu ma permission : 4 - 3 - 2 - 1…

Je ne saurais dire avec exactitude quelle fut l'ampleur de ma surprise lorsqu'un étrange flux rouge s'abatis sur mon visage, recouvrant mes habits et mes cheveux d'une couleur pourpre aux odeurs de viande et de tomates. Le silence se fit brusquement, pesant et inconfortable. Des exclamations de stupeur fusèrent bientôt autour de moi, et un rire cristallin me parvint au travers du chahut qui s'était levé. Je me retournais alors dans une lenteur criminelle vers Deidara, recouvert de sauce bolognaise, et plus furieux que jamais.

Tous les élèves prirent la fuite, certains à moitié vêtus, d'autre carrément en calçons. J'allais faire un carnage… Et ils le savaient. Deidara resta figé, à quelques pas de moi, riant toujours aux éclats. Puis, il s'avança langoureusement dans ma direction et me fixa d'un air dédaigneux et affreusement aguicheur. Le coup allait partir. J'allais définitivement lui aplatir sa petite gueule d'ange anglaise en lui envoyant ma plus belle droite dans la figure. J'imaginais déjà le craquement de ses os sous mes mains à la force titanesque, son petit corps tordu par la douleur exécrable de mes coups et ses supplications d'agonie étouffées par les sanglots… Mais une fois encore, et pardonnez-moi si je me répète, le destin est aléatoire et nous réserve bien des surprises… Et c'est dans un état quasi-comatique que j'accueillis la langue doucereuse de Deidara sur ma joue. Elle laissa un long sillon immaculé au travers de la sauce qui coulait sur mon visage, se délectant au mieux de cette substance visqueuse et salée, avant de se retiré sagement dans la cavité buccale de son propriétaire.

**« - Tu as bon goût honey, hm. »** Déclara-t-il simplement, un air d'extase collé au visage.

Ses yeux étaient toujours empreint de cette étrange lueur de défie, porteur d'une sensualité mutine et légèrement empoisonnée qui avait le don de me rendre fou furieux. Je compris que la guerre allait être particulièrement sordide cette année, et que la résistance qu'il opposait à ma dictature promettait d'être singulièrement distrayante. Il lécha ses lèvre à la manière d'un félin assoiffé et, non sans m'avoir lancé un dernier regard provoquant, s'éclipsa hors du vestiaire, me laissant paralysé et dubitatif.

**« - Et ça signifie quoi ''honey'' ? »** Fut la seule chose que je fus capable de dire une fois qu'il eut disparu.

* * *

Lorsque je retrouvais Sasori, Pain et Konan pour le déjeuner de midi, j'avais revêtu un uniforme propre, et seule une légère odeur de tomate acide trahissait mon humiliation. Mais bien entendu, ce petit incident avait déjà fait le tour du lycée et ma fureur était telle que je frappais quiconque m'approchais de trop près, si bien que le réfectoire se vida si tôt que j'y fus entré. Mes amis m'observèrent un instant, inquiet et suspicieux.

**« - Il est mort, c'est ça ? »** Avança Konan, pâle comme un linge.

**« - Non… Mais ça ne saurait tarder. Je suis déjà en train de préparer ma revanche. Et croyez-moi, elle va être de taille. »** Répondis-je, la voix déformée par la haine.

Tous se figèrent, ébahis comme des carpes. Je leur lançais un regard furieux, n'appréciant pas d'être dévisagé de la sorte, mais rien n'y fit et ils continuèrent à me fixé sans cligné une seule fois des paupières. Le premier à réagir fut Sasori – et il fallut malgré tout attendre cinq bonnes minutes avant qu'il ne se décide à parler.

**« - J'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit toujours vivant… »** Bégaya-t-il, apparemment choqué.

**« - C'est un miracle… » **Renforça Konan, tout aussi surprise.

Profondément agacé par leur réaction, je me levais et quittai le self sans plus attendre. Le pire dans toute cette histoire, c'est qu'ils avaient raison… En temps normal, j'aurais tué le premier imbécile qui se serrait risqué à me faire subir une pareille offense. Mais il faut dire aussi, que j'avais été pris de court : Jamais personne n'avait osé me défier, et l'étonnement induit par ce premier affront – premier de tout mon règne plus précisément – m'avait rendu incapable du moindre geste. D'autant plus que l'attitude aguicheuse et passablement érotique de Deidara ne m'avait pas vraiment facilité les choses… Quoi qu'il en soit, le résultat était le même : cette petite vermine était en train de détruire ma réputation avec ses conneries, et je devais riposter au plus vite.

**« - Merde ! Je vais le tuer ! »** M'exclamai-je, en lançant mon poing dans le mur le plus proche.

**« - Serrais-tu en train de parler de moi, honey, hm ? »** Déclara une voix mielleuse dans mon dos.

Le surnom et l'accent anglais me permirent de deviner presque aussitôt de qui il s'agissait. Je fis volte-face, la mâchoire serrée en un sourire meurtrier et les yeux plus rouge que jamais. Cet insupportable androgyne à tête blonde se tenait à l'angle du couloir, seulement à quelques mètres de là, une expression étonnement placide collée au visage. Il devait certainement être suicidaire pour oser se présenter devant moi après l'incident de ce matin…

**« - Devine. »** Répondis-je, menaçant.

**« - Ta fureur me laisse deviner que oui, hm. »** Badina-t-il en retour, le regard taquin.

**« - A ta place je m'enfuirais en courant. Tu ne sais pas encore qui est ton adversaire, Dei-chan… Et je peux t'assurer que toute personne censée ne se risque pas à venir me défier. »** Déclarai-je, alors qu'il s'avançait d'un pas léger.

**« - Peut-être que je ne suis pas une personne censée alors, hm. »** Répliqua-t-il, en s'arrêtant devant moi.

**« - Tu cherches vraiment à te faire tuer ? »** M'étonnai-je, en voyant que mes menaces ne l'atteignaient pas.

**« - Non, mourir n'est pas une de mes priorités, hm… Mais sache que je ne suis pas une mauviette, et que si tu veux la guerre, tu va l'avoir, hm. Peut-être que les autres ont peur de toi. Peut-être qu'ils te craignent et te respecte parce qu'ils sont terrifiés à ta vue, hm. Mais ce genre que dictature ne marche pas avec moi… Si tu continues à me pourrir l'existence, alors je me ferais une joie de te rendre la pareille. C'est ce qu'on appelle, du donnant-donnant, hm. »** Déblatéra-t-il, alors que je m'amusais de son audace.

**« - Voyez-vous ça… Et bien, il me tarde de voir combien de temps tu arriveras à le supporter. »** Ricanai-je à mon tour, impatient de commencer notre petit jeu.

**« - Ne soit pas si confiant, honey. Peut-être que c'est toi qui finira par en démordre, hm. »** Avança-t-il, toujours aussi confiant.

**« - C'est beau de rêver… Cela ne te rendra que plus misérable lorsque je t'aurais ôté tout espoir. »**

**« - N'en soit pas si certain, hm. »** Acheva-t-il, en s'éloignant vers l'escalier.

De nouveau j'étais seul, au beau milieu d'un couloir aux murs blancs dépeuplé de toute âme qui vive… Il me fallait reconnaitre que la provocation, la hardiesse et le cran avait un certain pouvoir de commandement : Le premier ordonnait le duel, le second amenait la bataille, et le dernier permettait l'affrontement. Deidara usait des trois avec une ruse et une agilité déconcertante, mais n'oublions pas que je savais moi aussi les manier avec une certaine perfection.

Après cet échange verbal, je n'étais non plus habité par une démence qui appelait au meurtre, mais par un enjouement malsain qui me faisait désirer le combat. C'était une guerre, avec des batailles, et par conséquent, des victoires et des défaites. Pour l'instant, Deidara me devançait dans le score : Il avait deux points – pour la chaise, et la sauce – et je n'en avais qu'un seul. Il me fallait rattraper ce retard, au risque d'y perdre mon honneur. Les semaines à venir promettaient d'être vraiment mouvementées… Et j'allais devoir surveiller mes arrières pour ne pas tomber dans les éventuels pièges à monstre qu'il me tendrait.

* * *

**~ Petit mot :** Et voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus, malgré son manque de qualité. Le prochain sera un peu plus centré sur les bassesses que nos deux rivaux se feront subir l'un l'autre, et je puis vous assurer qu'ils ont de la ressource ! lol. Bref, au plaisir de connaître vos avis, et à très bientôt pour la suite ! =)


End file.
